Story of Bob
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: [One-Shot] Rich history of Bob. For [Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit] [Backstory] {Character Assassination}


**Story of Bob:**

 **I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does!**

 **Written for Twelve Shots of Summer - Week 9...**

 **...**

 **Side-Note! Bob wants you to read this in an epic way!**

 **Bob: Please. If you can.**

* * *

The moment he hatched from his egg, Bob was quiet. That was unlike the other Temmies, who were outspoken and energetic. But the mother of the said Temmie was not worried, she knew he would eventually be like the others. She was proud of her boy, proud of being the mother of the sole male Temmie of the village.

However, as the years went on, Bob stayed silent.

* * *

Bob knew he was different. Despite the reassurances his mother gave him, he knew he was different.

He would quietly sit and watch the other Temmies play, but never felt the need to join them. The trait of being quiet was not common in Temmies, from what he heard his mother tell him. But he didn't mind, he merely smiled the same way as the other Temmies, he looked exactly like everyone else... But he couldn't speak out, he couldn't do it.

* * *

One day he noticed something strange entered the village, when he was having a turn to explore the crack in the cave wall.

He peeked out from his hiding place, seeing a strange non-pedal creature shuffle through his home. The creature had a strange bulb-like hat, it was blue and paler blue spotted. It had a upright pale body, with skinny pale fore-legs that wiggled at its sides instead of supporting its weight on the ground...

Bob thought it was the funniest thing he ever saw!

The other Temmies were already chirping out 'hOI' to it, but he merely watched. He was intrigued by it, but he wanted to stay where he was for now.

Bob was surprised when he heard the strange creature speak.

"Wow, aren't you little guys different!" remarked the creature.

It spoke oddly! It didn't talk like the other Temmies!

"no, no!" said one of the Temmies. "we temmies are girls! not guys! only bob guy!"

"Oh, Bob's the guy!" said the creature with a chuckle. "My, I didn't think there were very few males here..."

"yea, yea!" squeaked one of the little Temmies, who had hatched out her egg around the same time Bob did. "bob exploring cave crack! want meet bob?"

Bob blinked as he saw the strange creature look in his direction, not used to seeing such big, bulging eyes. He quickly crouched down, trying to not be seen.

"Oh," said the strange creature, doing a little wiggle. "He's shy!"

"what _'shy'_?" asked one of the little Temmies in a squeak, and soon the other Temmies repeated the question of the strange new word.

"It means he's quiet and doesn't interact as much," explained the strange creature.

" _oh_! is that what wrong with bob?"

Instantly Bob flattened his pointy and droopy sets of ears. Temmies were never unhappy, but he couldn't help feeling hurt by that question.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," said the creature sternly. "It's a trait that some have!"

"but not temmie trait!"

Bob didn't want to hear anymore, he turned around and went deeper into the cave crack.

* * *

The creature left later on, leaving all the Temmies to stand around and talk. But Bob didn't want to reveal himself, he didn't want to show he was unhappy. Temmies were never unhappy...

He stayed in the cave crack until all the Temmies were asleep, all curled up and nestled together in the middle of the village. At one point his mother was calling for him, but then she went to join the others afterward. That was when Bob hopped out of the cave crack, keeping his steps quiet as he crept over to the sleeping forms of the other Temmies... But then he halted, remembering what two of them said earlier.

 _"_ oh _! is that what wrong with bob?"_

 _"but not temmie trait!"_

Bob flattened his two sets of ears, watching as the Temmies slept soundly. But he couldn't do the same, he was different. There was something wrong with him! Even the other Temmies confirmed it! He was not like them! Maybe that's why he was named Bob, to show that he wasn't a Temmie! That's it! He wasn't a Temmie! He was a Bob! Not a Temmie...

He shuffled away from them, turning his head to the exit of the village. Bob never knew what it was like outside of the village, but it was where the strange creature came from... Maybe Bob belonged outside of the village too! After all, he wasn't a Temmie, he was a Bob...

With one last look at his mother... or, was it a different Temmie? Anyway, looking at the Temmie that he hoped was his mother, he silently waved his tail at her in goodbye before he left the village.

* * *

As Bob went along the shiny blue path, he stiffened when it gradually grew darker. He instantly ran, trying to get away from the darkness when it engulfed his surroundings. In Temmie Village, it was always bright enough to see. But now it was dark, Bob couldn't see a thing! He didn't know where he was, and it scared him to think he was alone in the dark...

He sniffled, feeling his eyes have heat behind them. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but the urge to let the heat spill from his eyes was too great! So liquid leaked from his eyes, in the form of droplets, like the water droplets that were falling from above earlier. He crouched down, feeling his chest tighten as he felt the water roll from his eyes. Bob didn't understand why his Soul was beating so quickly, but it hurt! It was like the pain from before, but worse!

The little Bob didn't understand why it was dark! It was scary! He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't when he knew the truth! He was different! He wasn't a Temmie! He was a Bob! That meant he couldn't go home! It wasn't his home!

For a while he stayed in the darkness, feeling the water spill from his eyes and it didn't stop! He didn't want to be alone! He wanted his mother! He wanted someone! Anyone!

Suddenly he felt something strange touch his back, hearing a strange whistling sound from beside him. He shivered, scared at finding out what it was! He tried to move away from it, but he felt it stop him. He trembled, feeling the water leaking from his eyes increase as he heard it.

"Whoa there, I'm trying to help you! I'm a friend."

Bob didn't know who it was, but the voice was familiar. He sniffled, trying to look at it but it was too dark!

"Don't worry, we just need to find a glowing mushroom," said the familiar voice. "One of them should be around here somewhere..."

Bob wondered what a 'glowing mushroom' was, but he felt himself be guided forward. Soon the cave lit up again, and he blinked as more water slipped from his eyes. Beside him was the strange creature, who had one weird foreleg on a strange tall glowing thing. Which looked similar to it!

The tall glowing thing was beautiful! Bob gaped at it as it glistened blue in the midst of the cave, linked to the shiny blue paths that were lighting up quickly. He turned to the strange creature in awe, no longer feeling the water leaking from his eyes, as though the beautiful thing washed away his unhappiness.

"See, a glowing mushroom!" explained the strange creature, patting the tall glowing thing. "It lights up the paths in the area, but only for a short while! So you have to be quick, or you'll be travelling around in the dark!"

Bob stared at the 'glowing mushroom' again, amazed that such a beautiful thing could drive away the scary darkness. Bob wondered why it could only light up the paths for so long, but he couldn't think of a reason why. Temmies and Bobs were not knowledgeable, not like this strange creature! In fact, Bob admired how it knew more than him!

Soon he turned to the strange creature as it asked, "Hey, you're Bob, right? From the Temmie Village?"

Well, he used to be... He reluctantly gave a small nod.

"Ah, you're almost like a silent Bob!" remarked the creature with a strange trilling sound coming from it, so Bob recognized it was a different form of laughter. "Well, not that you could be! You could suddenly talk to me and then you'd be a talkative Bob! Just like your friends in the village!"

Bob sniffled, looking away unhappily. He wasn't a Temmie... he wished he could tell the creature that.

"Oh... did I offend you?" The strange creature did a weird wiggle with its forelegs. "Sorry, I'm not used to being around Monsters that are not like me... In fact, I don't remember meeting another mushroom like me in a while!"

Bob blinked, looking back at it curiously and tipped his head to one side. He wondered what the creature meant; weren't the 'glowing mushrooms' like him? Unless the 'glowing mushrooms' weren't actually like him? Bob was confused!

"Eh? You want to know about that?" asked the self-proclaimed mushroom with surprise. "Well, I don't have anything to say except I'm the only talking mushroom I know!"

Bob gaped at him in surprise. That couldn't be true! Unless it was true? Bob was still confused!

"Hahaha..." It gave a hearty laugh as it patted Bob's head. "You're a funny little guy, aren't ya, Kid?"

Bob watched its tiny mouth move, then he tried to imitate it. It was a funny little mouth, it was different than the Temmies' mouthes. He thought the little mouth was weird, but it was definitely funny!

"Oh, were you trying to talk?" it asked as it rubbed the back of its head. "Sorry about that..."

Bob tried to match the mushroom's mouth's movement, suddenly giving a little squeak when he breathed. What was that!? He made a noise!?

"That's it!" chirped the mushroom encouragingly. "Now you just need to move your tongue against your teeth, and use your vocal cords!"

Bob was awed by the sound he made, so he tried again, licking his teeth as he gave another squeak. It was longer this time!

"Heh, you're doing good, Kid!" said the mushroom with a very tiny smile. "But in order to talk, you need to teach yourself different ways to make noises! You need a coach, I can tell you that!"

Bob smiled and tried again. "Agh... Aggh..." He liked the sounds he made, but it wasn't like the mushroom's though... He wanted to talk to it! It held a good conversation, and Bob wanted to talk to it! So Bob tried again, determined to learn as fast as he can. "Aah..."

"Ah..." hummed the mushroom as its mouth moved.

Bob tried to make the same shape as he breathed, "Ah..."

"Good job!" said the mushroom sounding pleased, slapping its forelegs together. "Your first word, Bob!"

Bob liked the mushroom creature! He wagged his tail as he squeaked, "Ah, ah! Ahshroom!"

"Mus...shr...oom..." said the mushroom slowly, as it moved its lips in a way for Bob to clearly see. "Mushroom..."

"M-Musroom..." Bob squeaked slowly. "Mushroom... Ah mushroom!"

"See, Bob! You're talking!" chirped the mushroom with a nod, and Bob nodded back. "All you need is practice, and you'll be a chatterbox soon!"

Bob smiled as he tried again, but he saw the mushroom wasn't looking at him. Maybe it couldn't hear him! He blinked as he tried to talk louder, so the mushroom could hear him, "Mushroom... eye t-tak! See!" He remembered the words that other Temmies said at the village, so he tried to repeat them the best he could. After all, he wanted to keep talking to the mushroom as long as he could.

"Yep, you sure are... But you need to go home, right?"

No... it was a Temmie's home! Bob had no home! Not yet, but Bob had no home!

"Run waay..." he slurred. "Mee run waay..."

"That's not good..." The mushroom shook his head. "You're just a kid, you shouldn't be out here."

"Noo?"

"No, your friends could be worried about you, Bob," said the mushroom with a exhale. "You should go back."

Bob blinked, lowering his head unhappily. "Noo..."

He was a Bob! Not a Temmie! He couldn't go back!

"Come on, I'll get you back..." The mushroom creature turned Bob around and tried to guide him back, but Bob tried to resist. There was no point in going back! Bob didn't want to go back! He was a Bob! Not a Temmie! He couldn't go back!

"Noo!" he cried out desperately. "Noo!"

When the mushroom looked down at him confused, it asked, "Why don't you want to go back?"

"Noo Tem... Bob wrhong..." squeaked Bob with a sniffle. "Noo Tem, noo Tem like Temmies! Noot ah Tem! Bob ah Bob! Ah Bob!" Heat instantly returned behind his eyes, he felt ready to let himself leak out the water that would pour from his eyes.

The mushroom exhaled before it patted Bob's head. "Oh... did they hurt your feelings?"

Bob lowered his head, letting some water roll down his cheek. He sniffled, letting out a cry of unhappiness, "Noot Tem! Eye wrhong! Diffemant! Noot Tem!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bob! You're different!" protested the mushroom boldly. "And that's a good thing! You're the only male, but that's okay!"

"Wh-Whhy...?" asked Bob confused. He was wrong! He was different! He wasn't a Temmie! He was a Bob! And a Bob couldn't be a Temmie! Why couldn't the mushroom creature see that!?

The mushroom smirked. "Have you seen a mushroom do this?"

Bob saw the mushroom wiggle on the spot, with its forelegs wiggling a lot! Bob gaped as he watched it, feeling water leak from his eyes still but he was amazed at what he saw! It was... so funny!

"Mushroom dance... Mushroom dance..." sang the mushroom. "Whatever it could mean!"

Bob giggled at that. He thought it was so funny! He never seen such a thing before! Bob didn't realize he had stopped leaking water from his eyes when he had watched the mushroom dance... Instead a warm fuzziness enveloped his body as he giggled at what he saw.

"See! Mushrooms don't dance!" cried the mushroom boldly. "So I'm different! And I'm not ashamed of it!"

"Funey..." chirped Bob cheerfully. "Mushroom funey! Eye lik!"

"Why thank you, Bob!" said the dancing mushroom as it stopped, nodding as it went on boldly, "No mushroom can dance like me! So the way you are is not wrong, you're different! Like me!"

"Noot Tem-"

"You're still a Temmie," said the creature sternly, putting its foreleg on Bob's forehead. "You're a Temmie named Bob! The first Temmie to be a Bob! Don't you see the honour in that, Kid?"

Bob could hardly think about it. Temmies and- well, Temmies in general didn't think much. He heard the word 'impulsive' was used to define their way of thinking from what his mother said once- wait? He had that way of thinking! Bob squeaked with surprise. He had to be a Temmie! Temmies thought that way! Bob thought that way! Bob couldn't believe it! He was a Temmie!

At once he smiled, wagging his tail as he asked excitedly, "Mee Tem?"

"Yeah, you are a Temmie, Bob!"

"Eye Tem!" he squeaked as he hopped around the mushroom. "Eye Tem!"

The mushroom nodded, giving a tiny grin at what it saw. Bob soon trotted up and bounced on the spot, giving out a squeak of pride, "Eye Tem!"

"Yes you are kid," said the mushroom with a trill. At that, Bob stared at it happily. "Let's get you home, Kid."

With a big nod, Bob followed the mushroom with a bounce in his step.

* * *

When Bob got back with the strange mushroom, he saw all the Temmies run towards him. He stopped, suddenly being clustered by them. He saw that the mushroom hopped back to avoid being trampled, giving him a wink.

"hOI, bob! where you go?"

" _temmie_! bob not speak!"

" _oh_! temmie sorry, bob!"

"temmie glad you return! We miss, bob!"

They missed him? Bob was shocked that they did!

Bob blinked, soon finding that his mother came up to him. She soon said gently, "temmie glad bob home too! temmie's son worried mother!"

Even his mother!? His mother was worried!? Bob didn't mean to make her worried! He couldn't believe he made her unhappy! He felt unhappy about that!

He soon walked up to her and nuzzled her chest fur. "Mee sorrie..." he squeaked unhappily.

Gasps erupted from all the Temmies.

"bob speak!?"

"hOI, bob! When you learn speak!?"

"bob speak weird, but speak!"

"yay! bob speak!"

His mother's eyes soon had water spilling from her eyes, which alarmed him. He didn't mean to make her more unhappy!

"temmie... proud parent," she said as the water continued rolling down her face. "temmie's son speak!" With that, she nuzzled Bob's forehead as he looked at her speechlessly.

"Bu Tem unhap...?" he said confused.

"temmie happy son speak, temmie proud!" she replied as she nodded. "temmie waited for day forever! bob make temmie proud!"

Bob smiled at that.

Suddenly he saw the strange mushroom was hopping away. Where was it going!? Instantly a rush of panic filled him, so he ran after it just as it was nearly out of the village.

"Mushroom!" he squeaked out in alarm. "Mushroom!"

It turned around, widening its ever large eyes as Bob got to it and looked up at it. When Bob blinked, the strange mushroom asked in confusion, "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Mushroom?" Bob squeaked as he jerked his head back to the other Temmies.

"Oh, no, no..." The strange mushroom raised its foreleg and shook its... part of its body connected to the weird bulb atop of it. "I should be going... After all, I'm looking for a place to root myself in and stay until we all go to the Surface..."

"Mushroom!" Bob cried as he sniffled and shook his head. The mushroom couldn't leave! Bob didn't want it to leave! So it couldn't leave!

"Hmm... you don't want me to go, Kid?" Bob nodded at that, soon seeing the strange mushroom close his eyes with a small wry smile. "You have a home, I need to find mine. I don't know where, but I feel it in my roots it's somewhere..."

"Staay..." slurred Bob unhappily, blinking as the heat behind his eyes returned. "Staay, mushroom!" He wanted the mushroom to stay here!

The strange mushroom looked around, not saying anything as it stared back at the other Temmies who were yelling out 'hOI' to it. Soon it trilled again, patting Bob's head before it hopped back towards the Temmies. Bob followed after it, slowly joining the rest of the Temmies with the strange mushroom as it nodded to Bob.

"Do you know a good place for roots to dig in, Bob?"

It... wanted to stay!? Bob gave a squeak of happiness and hopped around the mushroom as it giggled. "Mushroom! Yaay..."

Bob showed it the place near the great Temmie Rock and the crack in the cave wall. After hopping about for a bit, it stood in one spot, waiting motionlessly before it did some wiggling.

"There we are!" chirped the strange mushroom. "I'm stuck in your home now!" It suddenly reached one of its forelegs out, soon withdrawing it as it trilled a bit. "Oops, I forgot you had no hands... But anyway-" It straightened up and nodded. "The name's Ragel, Bob!"

Bob giggled, soon he gave a happy squeak, "HEye! Eye'm Bob!"

* * *

After that day, Bob learned a lot from Ragel. It included how to speak Proper English; Bob was turning into a natural every day! And despite how his way of speech was different from the other Temmies, he liked how his speech allowed him to have lengthy conversations with Ragel. In fact, it didn't bother him how his speech changed from the traditional Temmie speech, but he earned a funny accent whenever he spoke Proper English. He could say he had a Temmie Accent, and that filled him with pride.

But over the years, as he grew into an adult, he got used to how things changed in the village. His mother and some other Temmies had left the Temmie Village to dwell in other parts of the cave, and two other Temmies had migrated into their home. Bob stayed to make sure the new Temmies were welcome in his home, wanting to make sure their uniqueness was valued.

There was a Temmie who had 'hOIVS', which was actually hives, from what Ragel told him. She was allergic to the other Temmies, so Ragel mostly talked to her. Bob could only talk to her through Ragel, who delivered Bob's messages to the Temmie. Ragel became the official spokesmushroom for the Temmies and Bob, who couldn't go near the Temmie with hives. Ragel must have been proud of his role!

A taller Temmie, who was bipedal, created a shop called the Tem Shop. She wanted to go to 'colleg', but she didn't have enough money so that was why she started up the Tem Shop. She even introduced to them the popular (and ever delicious) food item called Temmie Flakes, but the village quickly ran out of it within the first few days it made its debut. He was sad about that... But he was still happy about the tee-shirts the Tem Shop Temmie made for them! They were fashionable! Everyone in the village wore one, except Ragel, who decided that tee-shirts weren't his thing...

There were six other Temmies who stayed with him; four had been his childhood friends; the other two were adults who decided that their place was in the village with the rest of them. All the Temmies tried to teach the two new Temmies the way of the village, even getting him to help explain their newer customs. He was mainly there to strengthen the idea that all Temmies were not supposed to be the exact same, so they should all be open to differences. They were still trying to help the Temmie who had hives, she was still upset about her condition. But that was okay! Bob would make sure she never was too unhappy!

And in the end, Bob was proud of his home. He may have been different, but that didn't change the fact he was a Temmie. He wasn't an outsider, he was a member of his village. Born in it, living in it... It didn't matter if he was male, spoke Proper English, or was best friends with a talking and dancing mushroom, he was still a Temmie.

A Temmie named Bob...

* * *

 **Me and Bob hoped you enjoyed the story! =3**

 **Bob: Please. I hope you did.**

 **...**

 **EeveeGen9988: Ah... I wanted to do Story of Bob for a while! I just love this guy, even though he's just a NPC that is the only male Temmie in the Temmie Village... C'mon, people! Give Bob some love and at least say hi to him in the village!**

 **Yeah, so this was mostly based off of the idea of how I thought Bob learned to speak proper English. And lo and behold, I theorized that it was Ragel, considering how he's the only other member of the village who speaks proper English. So I thought about it, and it made sense to me that Ragel taught Bob how to speak proper English when he was a kid. So... with that in mind, this story came into creation!**

 **Hopefully I got the Temmie speak right... I'm not used to writing dialogue like that... especially broken English... *shrugs***

 **Let's just assume Bob wrote this himself... It is his story! *Bob nods***

 **[The First Experience] happens when Bob is talking for the first time with Ragel. [The You I Knew] happens when the Temmies are shocked that Bob, who was recently a silent Bob (haha, get it? =D), speaks before them for the first time. They never thought Bob would ever speak.**

 **[Backstory] happens throughout the story because it is the Story of Bob, his [Backstory]! =3**

 **I think {Character Assassination} happens with the Temmies. Temmies normally are positive creatures who, I guess, don't point out differences. However, in Story of Bob, they highlight that Bob has a different trait than them and yell out that is what's wrong with Bob which hurts Bob's feelings. They didn't mean to do that, but you wouldn't normally hear something so negative (in Temmies' case) from them, seeing that they don't really have a bad bone in their bodies.**


End file.
